


In the Blue Seat

by CultureisDarkBeer



Series: Mulder and Scully Attend Sex Therapy [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer
Summary: After a visit to her daughter's college in Oxford, Dr. Dana Scully seeks the advice of Dr. Jean Milburn.





	In the Blue Seat

The lump trapped in Scully’s larynx had failed to free itself upon entering the cozy house hidden in the countryside. It all seemed welcoming enough. When they had first planned their trip to England, a visit to a sex therapist never entered Scully’s mind to be included on the itinerary. Then again, finding a stash of vibrators in her daughter’s dorm room hadn’t either.

Dr. Jean Milburn sat comfortably in a large beige padded chair reviewing Scully’s file. Scully surmised it was her attempt at appearing non-threatening since she almost got lost in it. The portfolio she used for file notes was also large. Maybe that was her preference. If that was the case, Mulder would not be joining their discussions. The thin doctor in the light blue colored blouse and darker slacks placed one of her long delicate stems over the other and posed the question, “When was your first encounter?”

Scully thought that the doctor’s legs had no business appearing as long as they did considering her small stature. Something about her told Scully she wore blue frequently. Her blouse was knotted in the front to hint at masculinity, but low cut enough to know she was business in the bedroom. Obvious to Scully that the woman had some deep seeded issues with men. Mulder wasn’t the only one that had a talent for profiling. She met the large beautiful blue seas that mirrored her own and answered, “Intercourse? Well, in high school..”

“High school. You’re a late bloomer,” she answered and placed her reading glasses on to begin taking her notes.

“No, well, it would have been high school, but my friends started a fire and you see the pump truck..”

“I see. So, college then?” She smiled and tilted her head almost, but not quite condescendingly. Scully shifted in her seat on the royal blue leather chair and folded her hands resting on her lap. The woman was grating yet there was a magnetism..

“Yeah, yes, college,” Scully answered continuing the observations of the doctor’s office creating her mental list, observing the blue tones peaking their way into the color scheme.

“And your husband,” she looked down at her notes, “Mulder? Did you say?”

Scully moistened her lower lip. “Yes. Well, Fox is his first name, but..”

“You call your husband by his last name?” The woman’s eyes lifted at the prospect. Scully didn’t appreciate the intrusion. “Yes, he didn’t even let his parents call him..”

“I see,” Dr. Milburn nodded biting on the end of her glasses. The glasses that reminded Scully of Mulder’s, which made her think of how irresistible and distinguished he looked in them, which made her recall their escapades, forcing her legs to cross. The platinum haired, which Scully could only assume was dyed, doctor interrupted with, “And in bed, do you have other names for him or is it still.. Mulder?”

“Still Mulder..” Scully answered.

The therapist returned her glasses to the bridge of her nose. “You’re former FBI, do you refer to him in bed as Agent Mulder? Mr. Mulder? Master Mulder?”

“No, no. Just plain Mulder,” Scully said and glanced out the window to stare at the view of the river in the distance only to drift downward at her french manicured tips.

“And he refers to you as…”

“Scully.”

“But of course. And where does that name originate?”

“It’s my maiden name. I took his name after I retired, but to him I’m still Scully.”

“I see. You don’t like to be called Dana?”

“I don’t mind my name, I mean I’m sure there were better names my parents could have come up with, but I’m fine with Dana. Lived with it long enough, but I like Mulder referring to me as Scully. After all these years it still feels… Can we get back to my daughter?”

“Right,” the therapist answered gripping the portfolio at the top corners with her thumb and forefingers as it rested on her lap. “So how large was the instrument your daughter was using?”

“What? Oh, it was.. Um.. you mean my personal massager? Or you mean the others I found?”

“Do you use one for simply clitoral stimulation or does that include penetration?”

Scully laughed nervously. “No, being with Mulder is penetrating enough,” she said swiping at the delicate area underneath her nose with her knuckle.

“So you two have sex quite frequently.”

“I think so. I mean less than we used to, but I mean, he’s over 70 years old.”

“Fantastic. And when you say frequently…”

“In the beginning? Oh, like two or three times a day and then well nothing for a couple years when we were apart and then, well, probably down to once a day,” Sully said waving her finger in the air as she looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. “and then, nothing for a couple years, until we were back together then well, I got pregnant right away, but now we are a solid two to three times a week.”

Scully could see Dr. Milburn’s eyes bulge as her pupils dilated. “Three times a week and he’s pushing seventy-five?”

“Is that not average?” Scully asked pressing her teeth into her bottom lip trying not to smile.

“Well, let’s just say he’s quite agile for a man his age.”

Scully couldn’t hold back and the heat rushed up along her neck. “Mulder? He’s pretty terrific.”

Jean cleared her throat. “Very well. Now, let’s address your concerns with your daughter.”

 

Mulder checked the time on the car’s clock for the 10th time. The hour was up and Scully was not out yet. He didn’t want to go in or discuss anything remotely close to whatever was happening in there, but decided it was time for evasive action.

As he approached the big blue door it reminded him that Scully had said the woman was really fond of blue. The door opened without even having to knock, Scully and the doctor, both at equal height were standing at the other end.

“Well aren’t you delightful,” the doctor said, the sky in her eyes following his frame down to his toes, putting Mulder on the defensive.

Scully gave Mulder a look and he explained himself. “It’s a quarter past the hour and I wanted to make sure I didn’t need to give you more time.”

Jean sniffed at the air around Mulder and ran a hand through her hair. “That’s a musk isn’t it?”

Mulder lifted his eyebrows.

“Your perfume.”

Mulder’s eyes fell to the floor. “No. That’s, uh, that’s me.” Mulder sent his gaze towards Scully. She did not look happy as she placed a dominating hand at his elbow. “You ready Mulder?”

As Scully took a step to leave she turned her body sideways to separate Jean from Mulder and inhaled predatorily, her chest grazing Jean’s. They smiled in unison, repulsing and attracting Scully simultaneously. Their noses almost touching as they peered deep into the other. Jean’s eyes iced over breaking the connection. She tilted her head up towards Mulder towering over them exposing her elongated neck to Scully causing her lip to quiver.

“If you would ever want to join me as a couple,” her head lowering so she could smile at Scully joining her eyes as they transformed into two blue flames. Her flirtatious smile brightened the hallway like the sun breaking through a cloud. She continued in her distinctive accent, slowing to a low drawl, “I can certainly pencil you in for an appointment.”


End file.
